staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Marca 1999
6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości) 8.00 Inny świat (14) - serial prod. USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Nasza klasa - Kuba ważniak 9.10 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Kraina obudzonych nadziei (6) - serial prod. USA 10.55 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Opowieści o ewolucji (5/8) - Dobór naturalny - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 11.35 Piąta pora roku - Spotkania nieprzypadkowe 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: ABC nawożenia / Nawożenie z satelity 12.50 Klan (195) - telenowela TVP (powt.) 13.15 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (6/16) - Ostatnie pierwotne lasy (2) - serial dok. prod. angielsko-pol. (z teletekstem) (powt.) 13.45 Dom 14.10 Muzyczna skakanka - teleturniej dla dzieci 14.35 Klub Delta (8/10) - serial prod. angielskiej 15.05 Diariusz rządowy 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (810) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Magazyn olimpijski 18.20 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody kota Filemona / Śpiewanki Misia i Margolci 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.01 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Nash Bridges (59) - serial prod. USA 20.55 Jaka emerytura 21.00 W centrum uwagi 21.20 Sprawa dla reportera 21.45 Automania 22.05 Czas na dokument: Lot kuli - film dok. Jerzego Ridana 22.35 Pegaz 23.00 Wiadomości 23.12 Sport 23.15 Fronda: Czechy - tradycjonalizm bez tradycji 23.50 Siostrzyczka Zusje - film fab. prod. holenderskiej (1995) 1.20 Grajmy w szachy (powt.) 1.30 Wieża Babel (powt.) 1.50 Zakończenie programu 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Spacer pod psem - film fab. prod. polskiej (1974) 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13.00 Panorama (w przerwie obrad Sejmu) 14.55 Recepta na sukces - Wstań, unieś głowę! 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (4, 5) - serial prod. USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem teleturniej (audiotele: 0-700-35217) 16.40 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 17.10 Jubileusz Arcypasterza 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-700-75800) 19.05 Raport - wydanie specjalne: Reforma szkolnictwa 19.30 Klub Pana Rysia 20.00 Saga rodu Azeraków (7) - Spadkobierczyni tradycji - serial prod. francusko-hiszpańskiej 21.35 Tele-rady, czyli co trzeba wiedzieć o reformie emerytalnej 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport-telegram 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.10 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Inne rozkosze, autor Jerzy Pilch 1.00 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Współczesnej - Warszawska Jesień 1.35 Mistrzowskie kreacje (19) - ser. USA 2.00 Światowa piłka 2.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70x60px 7.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial anim. 7.25 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial anim. 7.35 Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial anim. 8.00 Wieś ’99 8.30 Integracja - poradnik 8.45 To jest temat - reportaż 9.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 10.05 Świnia jaka jest... - film 10.30 Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 11.20 Medycyna tradycyjna - serial dok. 11.45 Coming plaque - serial dok. 12.35 Kurier z Teksasu - western 14.05 Na granicy ryzyka - serial dok. 14.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 14.40 Zgadula - prog. dla dzieci 15.15 Babie lato 15.35 Zbliżenia 15.55 Daj szansę zdrowiu - mag. medyczny 16.15 Studio Regionalne - Gość dnia 16.25 Flesz - Aktualności 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - film 17.30 Witaj Skandynawio - teleturniej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Tata pojechał do Katowic 18.50 Obserwatorium 19.20 Studio Regionalne 19.30 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial anim. 20.00 Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 20.50 Zawody zwykle i niezwykle 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Integracja 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Świnia jaka jest... - film 22.30 Opowieść wiosenna - film obycz. 6.00 Pisoenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Batman (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (13) - telenowela, Brazylia 9.30 Żar młodości (664) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 10.30 Słoneczny patrol Baywatch (85) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.30 Nikita - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.00 Oscar - magazyn ft1mowy 13.30 Magazyn 14.00 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 Projekt Geeker (6) - serial animowany, USA 15.30 Drzewko szczęścia: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Świat według Bundych (248) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (14) - telenowela, Brazylia 17.35 Życie jak poker (47) - telenowela, Polska 18.05 Allo, Allo (14) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (86) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Air America - film sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 22.10 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy, USA 23.05 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Bumerang - magazyn publicystyczny 0.15 Czas na biznes 0.45 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 1.15 Muzyka na BIS 3.10 Pożegnanie 6.25 Telesklep 6.55 Kropka nad i 7.15 Mikan (19) - serial anim. 7.45 Fat Albert - serial anim. 8.10 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 8.35 Conan (58) - serial anim. 9.00 Paulina (4) - serial 9.50 Złota klatka - telenowela 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (53) - serial 12.30 Big Star Party - superlista 13.30 Mikan (19) - serial anim. 14.00 Fat Albert (11) - serial anim. 14.25 Łebski Hany - serial anim. 14.45 Conan (58) - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 California Dreams - serial 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (l) - serial 16.45 Maraton Uśmiechu 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn 18.00 Paulina (5) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Maria Izabela (54) - serial 20.00 Dziecko na sprzedaż - film obycz. 21.50 Ibisekcja - talk show 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i 23.20 Telewizjer - magazyn 23.50 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów - serial 0.40 Melrose Place - serial 1.40 Granie na zawołanie left|thumb|70x60px 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza / Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport-telegram 7.30 Ja i moje życie (2) 7.50 Abecadło dźwięków (11) - pr. dla dzieci 7.55 Krasnal Tymoteusz - mag. dla dzieci 8.25 Sześć milionów sekund (8/19): Opatrunek uniwersalny - serial prod. polskiej (1984) (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 9.30 Reżyser miesiąca: Krajobraz po bitwie - dramat prod. polskiej (1970) (powt.) 11.10 Piosenki z autografem (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 12.25 Gościniec - mag. kultury i sztuki ludowej 12.55 Pocztylion (powt.) 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 14.00 Janosik (11/13): Trudno - miłość - serial prod. polskiej (1974) (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) 14.45 Polacy na Białorusi (10): Siostry - reportaż Ewy Straburzyńskiej 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.25 Uczmy się polskiego (27) - Proszę o spokój! 16.00 Lwowska rota - reportaż (powt.) 16.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (1/13): Cel - serial prod. franc.- pol. (1993) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polska piosenka, ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny 17.35 Ostatnie okrążenie - film fab. prod. pol. 18.35 Polskie tango - śpiewa K. Krawczyk 19.00 Teledyski na życzenie 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek: Chytra wrona - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 Teatr Telewizji: Warszawiak, autor Wojciech Bieńko (1998) 21.30 Kilerów dwóch nie tylko na planie - reportaż Kingi Dębskiej i Jadwigi Zajicek (powt.) 21.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.57 Prognoza pogody 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 Gwiezdny pył - film fab. prod. pol. 0.25 Diariusz rządowy 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Miś Uszatek: Chytra wrona - serial animowany dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.21 Sport 1.26 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Biografie: Z daleka od Polski - film dok. 2.10 Salon Lwowski: Zbigniew Kurtycz - film dok. 2.30 Panorama 2.55 Prognoza pogody 3.05 Teatr Telewizji: Warszawiak, autor Wojciech Bieńko (1998) 4.30 Kilerów dwóch nie tylko na planie - reportaż Kingi Dębskiej i Jadwigi Zajicek (powt.) 4.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 5.30 Lwowska rota - reportaż (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Polska piosenka, ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny 6.45 Polska - Świat 2000 - reportaż 7.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|70x60px 7.00 Pet Rescue 7.30 Harry's Practice 8.00 The New Adventures Of Black Beauty 8.30 Lassie: Poster Pup 9.00 Totally Australia: Bizarre Beasts 10.00 Pet Rescue 10.30 Rediscovery Of The World: The Secret Societies Of Dolphins And Whales 11.30 All Bird Tv 12.00 The Crocodile Hunter - Part 2 12.30 Animal Doctor 13.00 The New Adventures Of Black Beauty 13.30 Hollywood Safari: Rites Of Passage 14.30 The Crocodile Hunter Goes West - Part 1 15.00 Wildlife Er 15.30 Human/Nature 16.30 Harry's Practice 17.00 Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures: Rhino On The Brink 17.30 Animal Doctor 18.00 Pet Rescue 18.30 The Crocodile Hunter Goes West - Part 2 19.00 The New Adventures Of Black Beauty 19.30 Lassie: Rush To Judgement 20.00 Rediscovery Of The World: Channel Islands - Pt 1 21.00 Animal Doctor 21.30 Cousins Beneath The Skin: Toolmakers And Apprentices 22.30 Emergency Vets 23.00 Deadly Australians: Arid Environment 23.30 The Big Animal Show: Mountain Animals 24.00 Wild Rescues 0.30 Emergency Vets left|thumb|70x60px 17.00 Buyer's Guide 17.15 Masterclass 17.30 Game Over 17.45 Chips With Everyting 18.00 Blue Screen 18.30 The Lounge 19.00 Closedown left|thumb|70x60px 12.00 Snow Safari 12.30 Getaways 13.00 Travel Live 13.30 Outto Lunch With Brian Turner 14.00 The Ravours of Italy 14.30 On the Horizon 15.00 O Canada! 16.00 Stepping the World 16.30 Journeys Around the World 17.00 Reel World 17.30 Around Brítain 18.00 Out to Lunch With Brian Turner 18.30 On Tour 19.00 Snow Safari 19.30 Getaways 20.00 Travel Live 20.30 Stepping the World 21.00 O Canada! 22.00 On the Horizon 22.30 Joumeys Around the World 23.00 On Tour 23.30 Around Britain 24.00 Closedown left|thumb|70x60px 6.00 Power Breakfast 8.00 Pop-Up Video 9.00 VH1 Upbeat 12.00 Ten of the Best 13.00 Greatest Hits Of.... 13.30 Pop-Up Video 14.00 Jukebox 16.30 VH1 to 1 17.00 Five @ Five 17.30 Pop-Up Video 18.00 Happy Hour with Clare Grogan 19.00 The Top 40 Videos of All Time 23.00 American Classic 24.00 Storytellers 0.30 Pop-Up Video 1.00 VH1 Spice left|thumb|70x60px 6.45 Under Wraps 8.20 Harlequin Romance: Out of the Shadows 10.00 Prince of Bel Air 11.40 Obsessive Love 13.20 Good Night Sweet Wife: A Murder in Boston 14.50 Escape from Wildcat Canyon 16.25 Mrs. Delafield Wants To Marry 18.00 Forbidden Territory: Stanley's Search for Livingstone 19.35 Free of Eden 21.10 Lantern Hill 23.00 Harlequin Romance: Love With a Perfect Stranger 2.20 Father 4.00 Coded Hostile 5.20 The Old Man and the Sea left|thumb|70x60px 7.30 Sled Dog Racing 8.00 Cart Racing 9.30 Triathlon 11.00 Soccer 12.00 Motorcycles Contest 12.30 Motorcycles Contest 13.00 Ski Skateboard Contest 13.30 Snooker 16.00 Martial arts 17.00 Roller Contest 18.00 Motor sports 19.00 Soccer 23.30 Driving 0.30 Closedown left|thumb|70x60px 5.00 Making Their Mark: Charlotte Fawley 5.30 Making Their Mark: Roy Marsden 6.00 Wham! Bam! Strawberryjam! 6.15 Playdays 6.35 Smart 7.00 Aliens in the Family 7.25 Ready, Steady, Cook 7.55 Style Challenge 8.20 The Terrace 8.45 Kilroy 9.30 EastEnders 10.00 Antiques Roadshow 11.00 Madhur Jaffreys Ravours of India 11.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 12.00 Can't Cook, Won't Cook 12.30 The Terrace 13.00 Wildlife 13.30 EastEnders 14.00 Gardening from Scratch 14.25 Bread 14.55 Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em 15.30 Wham! Bam! Strawberry Jam! 15.45 Playdays 16.05 Smart 16.30 Life in the Freezer 17.00 Style Challenge 17.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 18.00 EastEnders 18.30 The Antiques Show 18.55 Bread 19.25 Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em 20.00 The Wimbledon Poisoner 21.00 Absolutely Fabulous 21.30 Coogan's Run 22.00 Loving 23.35 Classic Adventure 24.00 The Learning Zone: The Great Picture Chase 0.30 Look Ahead 1.00 Buongioma Italia 2.00 Computing for the Less Terrifted 2.30 Computing for the Less Terrified 3.00 Water is for Fighting over 3.30 Playing Safe 4.00 New York and Los Angeles: Re-inventing the City left|thumb|70x60px 8.00 Looney Tunes 8.30 Tom and Jerry Kids 9.00 Flintstone Kids 9.30 The Tidings 10.00 The Magic Roundabout 10.30 The Fruitties 11.00 Tabaluga 11.30 Yo! Yogi 12.00 Tom and Jerry 12.30 Looney Tunes 13.00 Popeye 13.30 The Flintstones 14.00 The Jetsons 14.30 Droopy 15.00 Taz-Mania 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 The Powerpuff Girls 16.30 Dexters Laboratory 17.00 Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy 17.30 Cow and Chicken 18.00 Animaniacs 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Tom and Jerry 19.30 Looney Tunes 20.00 Cartoon Cartoons 20.30 Cult Toons left|thumb|70x60px 5.00 The Man Who Laughs 6.45 Murder Most Foul 8.15 The Yearling 10.30 Battle Circus 12.15 Clash by Night 14.15 Shoes of the Fisherman 17.00 Come Fly With Me 19,00 Green Mansions 21.00 The Philadelphia Story 23.15 To Have and Have Not 1.15 The Fixer 3.30 The Day They Robbed the Bank of England left|thumb|70x60px 11.00 Return of the Lynx 11.30 The Eagle and the Snake 12.00 Forgotten Apes 13.00 The Tríbe That Time Forgot 14.00 Mummies of the Takla Makan 15.00 Return to Everest 16.00 Journey to the Bottom of the World 17.00 Forgotten Apes 18.00 Mummies of the Takla Makan 19.00 Scarlet Skios 19.30 Kiiler Whales of the Fjord 20.00 ln the Land of the Grizzlies 21.00 Extreme Earth: Land of Fire and lce 21.30 Extreme Earth: Liquid Earth 22.00 Mystery of the Inca Mummy 22.30 Maya Mysteries 23.00 Reef at Ras Mohammed 24.00 Ocean Worlds: Sex on the Reef 1.00 Extreme Earth: Land of Fire and lce 1.30 Extreme Earth: Liquid Earth 2.00 Mystery of the Inca Mummy 2.30 Maya Mysteries 3.00 Reef at Ras Mohammed 4.00 Ocean Worlds: Sex on the Reef 5.00 Closedown left|thumb|70x60px 8.00 Rex Hunt's Rishing Adventures 8.30 Bush Tucker Man 9.00 Top Guns 9.30 Top Marques 10.00 On Jupiter 11.00 Ferrari 12.00 The Diceman 12.30 Ghosthunters 13.00 Walker's World 13.30 Disaster 14.30 Air Ambulance 15.00 Justice Files 15.30 Beyond 2000 16.00 Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures 16.30 The Car Show 17.00 Hitler 18.00 Wildlife SOS 18.30 Untamed Africa 19.30 Futureworld 20.00 Discover Magazine 21.00 Science Frontiers 22.00 Hoover Dam 23.00 Forensic Detectives 24.00 The Great Egyptians 1.00 Hitler 2.00 Closedown left|thumb|70x60px 5.00 Kickstart 8.00 Non Stop Hits 14.00 MTV ID 15.00 Select MTV 17.00 US Top 20 18.00 So 90's 19.00 Top Selection 20.00 Data 20.30 Nordic Top 5 21.00 Amour 22.00 MTV ID 23.00 Alternative Nation 1.00 The Grind 1.30 Videos left|thumb|70x60px 5.00 This Morning 5.30 Insight 6.00 This Morning 6.30 Moneyline 7.00 This Morning 7.30 Sport 8.00 This Morning 8.30 Showbiz 9.00 Larry King 10.00 News 10.30 Sport 11.00 News 11.15 American Edition 11.30 Biz Asia 12.00 News 12.30 Science & Technology 13.00 News 13.15 Asian Edition 13.30 World Report 14.00 News 14.30 Showbiz 15.00 News 15.30 Sport 16.00 News 16.30 Travel Now 17.00 Larry King Live 18.00 News 18.45 American Edition 19.00 News 19.30 World Business 20.00 News 20.30 Q&A 21.00 News Europe 21.30 Insight 22.00 News Update/World Business 22.30 Sport 23.00 World View 23.30 Moneyline Newshour 0.30 Showbiz 1.00 News 1.15 Asian Edition 1.30 Q&A 2.00 Larry King Live 3.00 News 3.30 Newsroom 4.00 News 4.15 American Edition 4.30 World Report